quotevfandomcom-20200214-history
Settings Page
The settings page on Quotev is how you control everything on your account. It consists of eight different tabs, all for different purposes. Tabs Account This tab is where you can set your name, and customize your URL. You can also change your password, email, set up a more secure two-step log-in sequence, and link your account to Twitter, Google+, or Facebook. You don't need to link your account to anything, it just lets you log in without typing in your email and password. The last function of this page is deactivating your account. Deactivating is essentially deleting your account. You can reactivate by logging back in and pressing 'reactivate'. But, if you don't reactivate your account after 30 days, it will be deleted permanently. Picture Note: GIFs do not work. This tab is where you upload your profile picture by either getting a link for it or uploading one directly from your device. It can be any image of your choice. However, graphic violence, nudity, and suggestive images are not permitted on Quotev. Your account will be deleted from the site if you have a profile picture with those. Background This tab is where you can change your background to any image you want. Similar to profile pictures, GIFs do not work, upload from either a URL or your device, and chosen images must follow the same rules as profile pictures (I.E., no graphic violence, nudity, or suggestive images). You can either tile the background (default) so that it repeats itself until the screen is covered, or you can choose to stretch the background so that a singular image covers the screen. Another option is to skip using an image and just set a plain color as your background. You can pick any color from the HTML color picker or if you have a specific color you like, type in it's HTML value and it will set. About This tab is where making your profile starts getting fun! On this page, you can add anything you want. GIFs, pictures, links, YouTube videos, change your location, and more-- it's a page where you can truly express yourself. There are various people that make layouts for others to use, if you choose to use them. A list of layout makers can be found here. Layout This tab is where you chose what you want shown on your profile! The only thing you cannot hide is your name, your profile picture and your URL (unless you don't have a custom URL). To hide something, drag and drop the label over to the "Hidden" side, and click "Save". You can still access everything you hide, but no one else can see it. Notifications This tab Blocked This tab contains a list of accounts you have blocked. The account's username of the time you blocked them is displayed even if they have since changed it. Beside their name is the approximate amount of time that has passed since blocking them and a remove option. Category:Quotev functions